Paris, France
Paris is the capitol city of France, located on the River Seine. A leading economy worldwide, it is known for its beauty, sophistication, and decadence. People Born in Paris Emma Watson Eiffel Tower at night.jpg 6882592-md.jpg Bourg Tibourg.jpg img_2385_copy.jpg louvre.jpg Paris cafe.jpg paris12.jpg paris-beautiful.jpg tumblr_lqppoaOcxh1qcsvpzo1_500.jpg beautiful-travel-destinations-13.jpg Paris Opera House.jpg Musee du Louvre.jpg Paris - Le Petite Palais.jpg Hotel de Lamballe in Paris.jpg Eiffel sunset.jpg Paris in People's Lives Abbey Lee Kershaw: During an Autumn fashion show in September 2008, I infamously fainted during an Alexander McQueen show due to an extremely tight corset. Despite this unfortunate incident early in my Parisian experiences, I dearly love this city. I did a shoot for the Pirelli 2011 calendar here, shot by Karl Lagerfeld. I am often here for shows, events, and shoots. Adelaide Kane: I traveled here in 2014, where I went shopping, wore fashionable outfits, and stopped for coffee and macaroons at Laduree. Adelina Sotnikova: I traveled here in 2013 for the Trophée Eric Bompard, and placed second. Agatha Christie: I was sent here in 1905, at the age of fifteen, to attend finishing school. I lived here until 1910. Anais Nin: I was born just outside of Paris, but moved away as a small child. I came back in 1924 after having married my first husband, where I wrote, read, trained as a flamenco dancer, had an affair with Henry Miller, and transformed myself. Arnold Bennett: After the death of my father, I moved from London to Paris, where the sight of an old woman sitting in a street cafe inspired me to begin writing a book. That book became my most famous work, The Old Wive's Tale. ''I lived in Paris for eight years. Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie: I was sent here in 1761 at the age of 10 to join the Royal House Guards and recieve an education. If my childhood was spent at my parent's castle in Brittany, my youth was spent here. I was a sharp-witted student, and became fluent in English and German. However, my tutors lamented my daring, wild nature. I spent much time charming the ballet dancers at the Paris Opera, and fell in love with a famous actress, Marie-Anne Fleury. However, our short and passionate infatuation ended, and in despair, I left Paris with plans of suicide. Charles Hector d'Estaing: I came here often through-out my life, and enjoyed high society and maneuvering through military politics and promotions here. My life ended here in 1794, when I guillotined for my close relationship with the French royal family, despite sympathies with the revolutionaries. Displaying the dark sense of humor and witty tongue that had served me all my life, my last words were "After my head falls off, send it to the British; they will pay a great deal for it!" Elizabeth Debicki: I was born here in 1990, a child of perfectly diverse heritage. Though French-born, I was born to a Polish father and an Australian mother of Irish descent. Both of my parents were dancers in this city, but moved to Melbourne, Australia when I was five years old, in 1995. Jean-Baptiste Colbert: I lived much of my life here, first moving here as a youth, around 1635, to attend the University of Paris. I befriended the Cardinal Mazarin, whose recommendation secured me a position under Louis XIV. I found continued favor with him and eventually became the French Minister of Finances, though I held a powerful position in every corner of French politics except for the military. I also contributed to the architecture and intellectuality of Paris, founding varous academies, financing engineering projects and architectural works such as the Paris Observatory, operating a large library out of my own home and collection, and enriching the Louvre and presiding over expanded exhibits. I died here in 1683, and was buried with great honor and ceremony. Luisa Casati: I often visited here, and paid close attention to Parisian fashions and trends, even though rather than follow trends, I set them. I was the hostess of the Ballets Russes, and shocked everyone by wearing live snakes as jewelry, and sporting cheetahs on chained leashes. I was perfect for Paris, and the city adored me. I worked with many painters here as an artist's muse. Marie-Anne Fleury: I traveled here with dreams of being a famous actress, and debuted at the Comedie-Francaise in 1786. In 1791, I was promoted within the company to a permanent societaire, and enjoyed a highly sucessful career. I retired in 1807, but lived in Paris for the rest of my life, until my death in 1818. Natalie Portman: I moved here in the autumn of 2014, after my husband Benjamin Millepied was given the job of Director of Dance at the Paris Opera Ballet. I was excited to live in this city, and hoped to become a French citizen. Nicolas Appert: This was the major city in my life, and I became a confectioner and chef here in 1784, at the age of 35. I continued at this profession for many years, gaining much popularity within the city. In 1795, the French government offered a 12,000 franc reward (about $1.4 million today) to the first person to invent a method of keeping food fresh without the use of salt or ice, both of which were expensive. I began experiments bottling and pre-boiling food, and had soon invented canning and airtight food preservation. I collected my prize in January 1810. The year was off to a great start. I patented the method and used my prize-money to build a canning factory in the Massy suburb of Paris, making me a successful and wealthy man. Also in 1810, I wrote and published my book "The Art of Preserving Animal and Vegetable Substances," which became a wildly popular bestseller. I died here in 1841, at the age of 91. I had had a long, rewarding life. Otto Rank: After tensions swirled with Sigmund Freud and his circle in my home city of Vienna, I moved here with my wife and child in 1926. In this city, I rose to acclaim and prosperity, gaining clients such as Anais Nin and Henry Miller. I often gave lectures as a guest professor at the University of Paris. During my time here, I was often in the United States, where I also gathered much support. In 1936, I moved permanently to New York, but still often came back to this city to visit. Peter the Great: Making plans to conquer the powerful Ottoman Empire, I traveled here incognito in 1697 to seek allies. My stay was a disappointment, however, as after prolonged diplomatic pleasantries, France maintained its position as a customary ally of the Ottomans. Samuel Morse: Already a famous painter back home in the United States, I decided to travel abroad in Europe in 1830, and stayed in Paris for a few months in 1832. I spent much of my time with my close friend James Fenimore Cooper, and began giving his daughter Susan Fenimore Cooper painting lessons. I began a massive study and project centered around the Louvre, where I spent endless hours, painting miniatures of famous paintings there. I painted 38 of the museum's most famous paintings on a single canvas, a project that I would complete once I returned the United States. Cooper would often come to see me at the Louvre, hard at work, and jokingly offer critiques of my work. While in this city, the two of us were constantly seen out together, even noted in the American society press. Cooper commissioned a few minor paintings from me, and I was hopeful that he would buy my ''Gallery of the Louvre, though he never made an offer. On another trip to this city in 1839, I met and befriended Louis Daguerre, and was fascinated by his invention of the dageurrotype. I published an widely read essay on the invention, which helped Daguerre popularize the technology. Sigmund Freud: I was given a scholarship to study under Jean-Martin Charcot in this city in 1885. He was a well known neurologist conducting a study into hypnosis related to hysteria, which I became fascinated with. While before I had been on the edge in attempts to decide between specializing in neurological research or medical psychopathology, my time working with Charcot gave me the push I needed to become a dedicated psychopathologist, on the way to someday becoming the most famous psychoanalyst of all time. Sophie Dahl: I was sent off by my parents to study tedious secretarial work in this city, around 1997, instead of becoming an art history student in Florence, as had been my dream. However, their plan didn't work out so well, either. I was lucky enough to run into a celebrated stylist and model scout. She stepped gracefully out of a cab in a Philip Treacy hat and a McQueen corset, sat down next to me, and said "Wow, you can be a model!" And within weeks, I was, much to the annoyance of my mother. During my modeling days in the late 1990's, I was often here. Thairine Garcia: I am often in this city for modeling work, and am agency represented here by Next. Thomas Boleyn, 1st Earl of Wiltshire: I was often here in 1518 and 1519 on a series of diplomatic missions for Henry VIII, seeking to better relations with France. After two years of work, my efforts paid off, and the king met with Francis I of France in Balinghem in 1520. Victoria, Queen of England: I visited my friend and ally Napoleon III here in 1855. Albert and I attended the Exposition Universelle and visited Napoleon Bonaparte's tomb at Les Invalides. I was also impressed with the French Royal Navy while here, and on my return to England, I reprimanded the prime minister, Edward Smith-Stanley, 14th Earl of Derby, about the state of our own Royal Navy in comparison. Vinnie Ream: I visited here as an accomplished young sculptress in 1868. I studied painting with Leon Bonnat, and sculpted commissioned busts of Gustave Dore and Hyacinthe Loyson. Walt Disney: I was stationed here as an ambulence driver in 1919, though I ended up really being more of a chauffer to high-ranking army officers, both American and French. I stayed at the dazzling Hotel Regina, right next to the Louvre. I devoured the splendid Paris lifestyle enthusiastically, soaking up the art and excitement of the city and, of course, sketching everything French. I sent some of my sketches to publications, including Judge and Life Magazine, my first try at serious publication - but was rejected each time. Still, in a place like Paris, I couldn't let a small setback like that get me down. I acquired so much knowledge about this city that I began hiring myself out as a tour guide to visiting American officials and diplomats, and with my flair for storytelling and winning smile, I became quite in demand. During Woodrow Wilson's visit here, I climbed up a tree in order to see him in person. I spent my nights walking the streets, playing poker, and sketching some more, saying "I found out that the inside and outside of an ambulence is as good a place to draw as any." Washington Allston: I traveled here in 1804 in order to tour museums, walk amongst great works of architecture, and study paintings by the masters. The visit greatly inspired me with my painting. Whitney Port: I first traveled here in 2006 for Paris Fashion Week, as an intern for Teen Vogue. The job had originally been offered to my friend Lauren Conrad, but she turned it down in order to spend time with her boyfriend, who ended up breaking up with her. I was immediately enchanted by the city, and visited numerous times afterward. William Penn: After being expelled from the University of Oxford, my parents were humiliated by me, and viewed me as a rebellious young man on the road to ruin. My father feared for my future, and my mother feared for her own standing in society, only recently elevated in the London court. I was sent by my family to live here in 1664, and stayed at court. Though I was impressed by the refinement and delicacy of French manners, and their devout following of a strict code of etiquette, I was disgusted at their extravagance and frivolity. I was intrigued by Catholocism, but uncomfortable with it. Despite my seriousness, however, I did catch the French obsession with fashion, and for the rest of my life would be considered more well dressed than most Quakers. Zoe Saldana: I traveled here in 2010 to film a studio scene for the movie Colombiana. Zuzanna Bijoch: I have traveled here, walked in shows here, and done shoots here countless times as part of my work as a high fashion model. I am agency represented here by Next. It is one of my favorite cities. Category:Places Category:France Category:Europe